Ugoku na, Kazuha
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Une suite imaginée du tome 28, ou comment Heiji et Kazuha se sauvent de la falaise...


UGOKUNAI, KAZUHA...  
  
La branche grinça sous son poids.  
  
Bientôt, ils tomberons dans l'abîme qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds qui se balançaient. S'il ne tentait rien, ils étaitent fichus, Heiji le savait.  
  
Et pour ne rien arranger, sa blessure lui brûlait la main, et il devait ajouter à cette douleur celle des muscles de ses bras, tendus à l'extrême. Pourquoi avait-elle cru un seul instant qu'il aurait pu la lâcher ? C'était bien une fille, pensait-il encore quand la branche se fit plus courbe sous leur poids.  
  
"Mince, alors... finalement, je n'aurais rien pu faire, jusqu'au bout... Quel imbécile je fais..."  
  
- Heiji...  
  
La voix plaintive de Kazuha perça les funèbres pensées du jeune détective.  
  
" Non... Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cette situation... Il faut se bouger ! "  
  
Son esprit analytique se mit en marche.  
  
" Réfléchis... Réfléchis... Il y a bien une solution pour sortir de ce piège..."  
  
Le vent commençait à se lever, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien leur situation déjà précaire.  
  
Heiji observa rapidement sa position par rapport aux parois abruptes et tranchantes de la falaise. Puis il regarda alors la branche morte à laquelle il s'était rattrapé.  
  
Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
- Kazuha... Je vais nous sortir de là... Je te le jure sur ma vie... Accroche-toi !!  
  
Kazuha lui lança un regard confiant, mais on pouvait clairement y lire de la peur.  
  
Heiji lança soudain sa jambe gauche vers la partie plantée de la branche. A sa base, la paroi était assez large pour qu'ils puissent se tenir dessus tous les deux. Au deuxième essai, il réussi à accrocher sa jambe à la base de la branche. Il put ainsi tirer son corps vers la branche afin de déplacer leur poids de gravité et limiter les craquements de la branche. Les deux jambes à présent croisées autour de la branche, il permit à Kazuha d'attraper la petite butte d'où partait la branche morte. Ainsi, elle put se hisser sur cet abri provisoire ; quand elle put enfin s'adosser à la paroi abrupte, Heiji lui lâcha la main. Il l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais sa main lui brûlait, et son bras gauche commençait à s'enkyloser. Une fois Kazuha en sécurité, il se laissa glisser le long de la branche, en faisant bien attention de garder son centre de gravité le plus près possible de la base de la branche. Au bout de cinq minutes d'efforts, il put enfin rejoindre Kazuha.  
  
- Ta main... commença-t-elle.  
  
- Ca va... C'est juste une égratignure, lui répondit-il en la secouant.  
  
Mais il détourna vivement la tête pour cacher une grimace de douleur. Ce faisant, il observa le vide à leurs pieds. Puis il leva la tête vers le haut de la falaise, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. C'était faisable, mais il faudrait trouver les prises, et une chance pour eux, les parois étaient rugueuses, et offraient plusieurs prises.   
  
- Allons-y. Le sommet n'est plus loin.   
  
Heiji encourageait Kazuha. Elle tremblait sous le vent, et l'ascension qui se profilait avait l'air de la décourager.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je... Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été nulle à l'escalade... Tu me portais tout le temps avec la corde, tu te souviens bien...? lui dit-elle, la voix vibrante.  
  
Heijise rappella brievement les cours de sport. Effectivement, Kazuha souffrait du vertige depuis son plus jeune âge. Les cours d'escalade avaient été pour elle un vrai supplice. Heiji avait dû la tirer avec la corde pour lui faire atteindre le sommet de la première piste...   
  
Et aujourd'hui, ce petit handicap devenait un gros problème.  
  
Sans assurances, elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver seule. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère de son ami. Il l'avait soutenu pendant les cours, il la soutiendrait encore aujourd'hui.  
  
- Allez, Kazuha ! Tu peux le faire... Fais exactement ce que je te dis, et tu y arriveras sans problème !  
  
Kazuha le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire la même détermination que celle qu'il avait pour résoudre une affaire. La lueur de cette flamme passionnée s'étendit jusqu'à elle, et elle acquiesca les propos de son ami. Elle s'attaqua aux parois de la falaise, et se mit à gravir avec une aisance incertaine. Heiji resté en bas, il lui indiquait les prises accessibles. Il était heureux qu'elle puisse reprendre courage aussi vite, affrontant sa plus grande peur. Il ne lui demanda surtout pas de ne pas regarder en bas... le réflexe se faisant à ces malheureux mots... Si elle venait à bloquer sur un passage, il était toujours derrière elle pour lui montrer la voie. Il commença à gravir la falaise quand elle eut parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de la terre ferme. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas trop lever les yeux sans avoir à rougir... Il ne voulait pas rester bloquer au milieu d'une falaise...   
  
Il restait deux mètres à Kazuha pour atteindre le sommet quand elle bloqua. Elle ne trouvait pas de prises assez près d'elle pour continuer.  
  
- Heiji... Aide-moi...  
  
- Je... J'arrive... Tiens bon... Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai appris pour ne pas te fatiguer inutilement quand tu n'avances plus ?  
  
Kazuha réfléchit un instant. Pendant les cours, elle bloquait tellement sur ses vertiges, qu'elle n'entendait plus rien et devenait un bloc. Elle se cramponnait à la corde jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol... Puis elle se rappella...  
  
"Si tu ne peux plus avancer, ou que tes bras ne peuvent plus te supporter, aggrippe bien les prises avec tes mains, tends tes bras et repose le poids de ton corps sur tes jambes..."  
  
Elle mit en pratique ce conseil, et attendit que Heiji se rapproche d'elle. Au bout d'une minute, il la rejoignit.   
  
- Cette prise, au dessus, est trop loin... Je ne peux pas l'atteindre...  
  
Heiji observa la prise qui se trouvait à dix centimètres des doigts de Kazuha.   
  
- Il faut sauter.  
  
- QUOI ?? Mais je ne peux pas... ! Je vais la rater et tomber !  
  
- Kazuha ! Regarde moi. T'ai-je déjà fait faire quelque chose d'aussi risqué ?  
  
- Non..., reconnu-t-elle.  
  
- Alors tu vas lancer ton poids en avant, et, fais moi confiance, tu l'attraperas.  
  
Kazuha se mit à réfléchir rapidement. S'il affirmait qu'elle l'aurait, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.  
  
Elle fixa la prise au dessus de sa tête, et se lança. Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, elle se jeta dessus. Mais au moment où elle se lançait, elle sentit une forte pression sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle faillit en oublier la prise, et l'attrapa de justesse.  
  
- Je... Je l'ai !! Je l'ai eu, Heiji !  
  
Ce dernier sourit. Son petit coup de "main" avait été fort utile... Sans cela ils seraient restés des heures durant accrochés à cette falaise...   
  
Kazuha avait enfin réussi à se hisser sur le sol. Heiji la suivit de près, et ils purent enfin se reposer. Allongés par terre, ils prirent le temps de souffler un peu. Heiji voulut protéger ses yeux du soleil et mit sa main en pare-soleil. Il remarqua alors sa blessure. L'hémoragie s'était stoppée, et le sang avait coagulé. il posa son avant-bras droit sur ses yeux, un rictus aux lèvres.  
  
"Sacrée Kazuha..."  
  
Puis il se releva soudain et se mit en tailleur. Il fixa l'horizon au dessus du précipice.  
  
- Allez, Kazuha, on a une sirène à remettre à la mer...  
  
Son amie ne lui répondant pas, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Kazuha s'était endormie de fatigue !  
  
Il sourit une seconde fois, et se leva. Puis il prit délicatement son amie dans ses bras pour redescendre de la falaise et rejoindre le village, où Kudo devait sûrement l'attendre pour révéler enfin la vérité...   
  
Kessy Kudo  
  
21 Décembre 2002 


End file.
